


SCP-4274: Desert town

by Enby_Scientist



Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, fake scps, what if the whole of night vale was an scp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCP 4274 is a middling to large sized town in [REDACTED], USA, with a wildly fluctuating population. It has been known to the Foundation since our inception, the town had been known to exist since [REDACTED] a.d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCP-4274: Desert town

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing an SCP style piece, hope you enjoy!  
> (also the number doesn't mean anything i just randomly picked it...)

SCP-4274: Desert town.  
Class: Safe

Containment procedures:  
SCP 4274 requires no specialist containment procedures as it is largely hostile to outsiders ( although note able exceptions have been noted, see [REDACTED] for more information.)  
and internally regulates how much information about it’s self can leave it’s containment area. A dedicated task force are stationed there just in case.

Description:  
SCP 4274 is a middling to large sized town in [REDACTED], USA, with a wildly fluctuating population. It has been known to the Foundation since our inception, the town had been known to exist since [REDACTED] a.d.  
Citizens of SCP 4274 (largely referred to as SCP 4274-2) are fully aware of the anomalous proprieties of SCP 4274 but due to most instances of SCP 4274-2 having been born there and having limited to no knowledge of the world outside of the containment area.  
SCP 4274 is controlled internally by it’s own police force and local government which works to keep instances of SCP 4272-2 contained within the containment area and was contacted by the Foundation in [REDACTED] in a hope to collaborate, at this current time the arrangement is working [see addendum 1]  
SCP 4274 has personified version of it’s self within it’s own borders, SCP 4274-1  
SCP 4274-1 appears as a humanoid male in his early thirties. He can be described as being of middling height and weight “with eyes and a nose and everything”. Past this description it appears to be impossible to create a more accurate description.  
SCP 4274-1 act as the radio host to the town, is a key component in keeping instances of SCP 4274-2 sedate and calm. SCP 4274-1 does this using it’s voice which is proven to have a persuasive and compulsive quality to it, which is able to greatly influence instances of SCP 4274-2.  
When not at the Radio station SCP 4274-1 will behave like any instance of SCP 4274-2, he is known as [REDACTED] and has multiple close relations within the town. [see addendum 2]  
SCP 4274 has become the home for a number of other SCPs likely due to the acceptance of the unusual by the residents. A full list can be found at [REDACTED]

ADDENDUM 1:  
It should be noted that members of the police force and local government are not to be told that they themselves are instances of SCP 4274-2 for risk of retaliation.

ADDENDUM 2:  
These individuals should be kept under close watch with emphasis on SCP 4274-2d “sister”, SCP 4274-2f “Niece” and SCP 4274-2aab “scientist”


End file.
